April Fools Day
by Created to Write
Summary: Callie Dakota is at Mount Justice with the team. With April Fools Pranks on the loose, will she risk one herself? (I know I put down Richard G./Robin as a character. Just imagine Tim looking like him)
1. Sunscreen Surprise

**Hello Readers! I was looking on my account on Writers Cafe and look what I found?**

 **A Young Justice fan fic. I have an OC in here, Callie Dakota aka Icegirl. I don't have her story up, do to her being an Original character. Meaning, she'd be on Fiction Press, not Fan Fiction. This is a special story.**

 **DC comics if you didn't know already.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I'm surfing the internet on the Mount Justice main computer. The beach can wait. I come up to news from Central City. 'Hmm, Flash saves the City Again.' I start looking for more information on the subject when someone walks up behind me. I can tell who it is.

"Hey Callie! We're all on the beach. Are you going to join us now?" Robin says, quizzically.

I turn away from the detailed article. He has his dark sunglasses and red swim shorts on. His towel is around his neck. But he's so comical, I can't stop laughing.

"What?" He's puzzled at my hysteria. I point to the mirror not too far away. His gaze follows my finger to see white cream on his face and chest in shapes of smilies, hearts, and stars. On his forehead there is an R symbol. He frowns.

"I let Wally and Artemis put sunscreen on me," he mumbles. After a beat of silence, he laughs with me.

"That explains why they were smirking when I left," he says between laughing fits. Still giggling, I walk over to him and rub the sunscreen into his face. He starts to work on his chest and arms. But his head moves so I can't see what I'm doing.

"Hold still silly," I tease. He stops so I can finish. All the white goo is gone from his face. 'Except-'

"Uh, Tim?" I ask. He looks up from smearing a white star on his bicep. I caught his attention by using his first name. "Can you..." I scratch next to my eye. He understands and slowly removes his sunglasses. For a moment, I just stare.

It is rare for anyone to see his deep blue eyes at Mount Justice. No one on his team, except Wally, knows his identity. But with no one around, it's okay for him to take them off.

I bring my hand up and gently smoothen the sun block around his eyes and at the bridge of his nose. The whole time he watches my face concentrate on the task. When I finally bring my hand down, he's still looking.

"Do you know how blue your eyes are?" I ask him, feeling uncomfortable with the attention. He turns to the mirror and walks closer to it. I silently follow.

"A little, but," he turns my head to look at our reflections, "I'm sure they aren't as bright as yours."

I look at the mirror closer. Next to Tim, I feel small. I've been training with him and his brother for a while now, but he has more muscle. But he's not a buff guy. His black hair comes just to his ears, while my shoulder blade long brown locks are slightly unkempt. The skin showing past my tee shirt sleeves and capris has a few bruises and small scars from previous missions. 'But yeah, apart from all that, I guess my eyes are brighter than Tim's.'

"I don't mean to ruin this romantic moment, but _there is a party going on out there_ and our two favorite love-birds are missing it," Wally stresses after zooming into the room.

Tim pushes his glasses on, smiles, and walks away.

"Callie, where are your glasses?" Wally asks. I tap the invisible visor my glasses change into. He nods with an understanding, 'Ah.' Tim comes back over to us. I realize the computer is off.

"Robin! I was using that!" I complain. Tim looks at me with mock scolding.

"You've been on enough screens today, young lady. Go outside and get some vitamin D," he commands.

"And to make sure you do," Wally pitches in with his sarcastic tease, "I will stay in your room until you are done getting ready." With that, he starts marching over to the dorms.

I get in front of him and stare at him with my near best Bat Glare. The only difference is that I'm smirking. He turns around smiling and marches past Tim.

"How'd you like your makeover Rob? It was all my idea," Wally admits gleefully. Tim tries swatting Wally's red hair. But he was expecting it and dodged. Wally sprints out the back entrance with his super speed.

Tim looks at me, tipping his glasses so his eyes show just above them. "Go get ready. I'll wait right here." He reassures. I giggle and turn to go get my swimsuit on.

'The beach is waiting!'

* * *

 **Basically, I made Tim the Robin from season one. It used to be Grayson, but I prefer him as Nightwing and Tim as Robin.**

 **And Wally is.. Wally.**


	2. Missing Glasses

**Chapter Two!**

 **So, if you want to know about Icegirl (or are confused at any point of this story) please review/PM me about it. I'll be happy to try to clear it up. Her past is con-fu-sing.**

* * *

 _Splash!_

Megan's green and yellow figure disappears under the rippling water. When it stills, she resurfaces, red hair dripping.

"Great dive Megan!" I yell from my towel. She wades out of the water and gives a thumbs up to Kaldur, also known as Aqualad, who is perched on the Diving Ledge. The Diving Ledge is the big rock by the deepest part of the cove. The whole team says it's the best place to dive. Not that I'd know.

"Callie, you should try the Ledge," Megan says, still dripping, "or at least get into the water." She lays down onto the towel next to mine. "It's really relaxing."

"No thanks Megan. I'm not a water person. Especially _salt_ water," I explain, "I'd rather sit here and read." Open up The Knights of Arrethtrae Book 4 and continue reading.

"Okay, suit yourself. Kaldur did a perfect cannonball. I'm going to see what he's going to do next." She leaves and waves to Conner, aka Superboy, on the way to the water. He is currently being buried by Artemis and Tim. I can hear sand flying so Wally must be speed creating a sculpture; of Artemis no doubt. Everyone knows he's crazy for her. All except Wally, apparently. But I can't really see the sand figure, he's behind me.

Half a chapter later, my skin is feeling overly warm. Burns and bruises don't mix well. I put my book down and stand up. Tentatively, I step onto the sand. But I'm back on my blue towel wiping the scorching particles from my feet. I look around.

Artemis joined Megan and Kaldur in the water and Conner is climbing the Diving Ledge, covered neck to toes in sand. The only other people on the sand is Wally, who's farther up the beach, and Robin on his towel. The yellow speedster is patting wet sand into place.

'What on Krypton is he sculpting?' Tim, on the other hand is tanning in the sun's rays. Not that he needs it. But instead of his complexion, I notice how his glasses are placed.

They are loosely placed across the bridge of his nose. They are practically dangling. I look around the beach. The far left of the beach has no one in it. From that far away, no one could see clear features, except Conner.

'Maybe I will go for a dip.' I tip over to Tim, braving the hot sand. Through the dark lenses, I see his eyes are closed. 'Time for my April Fools prank.' Swiftly, I grab his sunglasses and race down the beach. I get a decent head start as he scrambles to stand up. I hold his glasses high in the air

"Wha-? Callie! Give 'em back!" He yells behind me.

"Catch me first and maybe I will!" I call back. I know how athletic Tim is compared to me. He's going to catch up. I just want to get to the water before he does.

The water is up to my knees when the Boy Wonder barrels into me, spray flying everywhere. He wraps his arm around me, pinning my right one. But my left holds the object in dispute. I try to escape, but the raven-haired boy behind me won't let go.

"Give 'em back Callie," He demands.

"Never," I tease. Tim picks me up with both hands in front, freeing my arm. I squirm, but like before, he doesn't budge. Then he does something surprising. Instead of going back, Tim goes out farther. Soon I can't feel the sand under my feet.

"Robin! I can't swim without shifting! You of all people know that!" I scream, panicked. He smoothly turns me around so I face him.

"Don't worry, I got you." He swings my dripping legs up and cradles me. "But. . ." He states, pausing.

"But, what?" I query. He leans in close. The sunlight makes his blue eyes shine. A small lock of wet hair tickles his eyebrow.

"I'd like my shades back please," he whispers. I giggle and peek at the glasses I still have in my clutches.

"Let me think about it," I say, stalling. Tim starts rocking me back and forth. I've seen this movement before. He's planning to throw me!

"ALRIGHT!" I yell. He stops and I slip his 'shades' back over his nose.

"Thank you," he says turning back to shore.

"That was a little cruel of you, but you're welcome," I reply.

"You know I wouldn't throw you, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I know," I wait a brief pause, "but at least I got you in the water. That was my _whole_ plan!" He gives me a mischievous look.

"You know what? I am going to throw you," he decides.

"Oh really?" I query. He nods.

"Yep, right now, in front of us," he states matter-of-fact like.

"I'd like to see you try," I dismiss. Tim stops and chucks me forward. At first I squeal, which I don't usually do. But there's a first time for everything. Right before I hit the water, I shift into a bluejay and fly to where he can't reach me. I look to see him continuing to swim back.

"I knew you'd do that," he tells me.

"Yeah, yeah," I tweet in reply.

* * *

 **She's a shape-shifter, yes. Again, please PM me (or review) if you have questions. Also, I forgot to change on here that her new super-name is Rarity. Why I didn't change it- I'm the author so I decide.**

 **Disclaimer (since I forgot): I only own Callie Dakota. All else belongs to DC comics. (Although, I don't think they have the Diving Ledge, so that is mine too.)**


	3. Water and a High Place

**Final Chapter! So, in this one, there is one more prank to be done. (Yes, everyone gets pranked. No, not all of them will be said.)**

* * *

I fly back to my towel and shift back to human form. I look around for my book. But it isn't here! I look around the sand nearby and even check under my towel. I sit on my haunches, frustrated. 'I left it right here!'

When I look up, I spot the tan cover of The Knights of Arrethtrae Book 4 on top of the gray Diving Ledge. I sigh.

"Okay guys, who put my book up there?" I shout so everyone can hear. 'I'm getting a little tired of April First.' Conner snickers over by the water's edge. He looks a little suspicious with dry sand on his hands.

'Didn't he just dive into the water?' I ponder. I stand up and walk over to the rocky outcrop. At the base, it looks bigger, taller.

'Well, if the others can climb it, so can I.' I find a foothold and slowly reach the smaller ledge. I can get down from here. I don't want to go any farther. On my tippy toes, my eyes are level with the book. I stretch my arm out to retrieve it. But right when I'm about to get a hold on it, the paper back binding slides away from me.

Reluctantly, I climb to the part where the others jump off. There's my book, just waiting for me to pick it up. Again, I reach for it.. Only to have Wally snatch it away! He speed climbs down the other side.

"Hey!" I yell at him. Artemis, Conner, and Wally are all laughing their heads off at the sick joke they played on me. "This isn't funny!" I complain, a pleading note in my voice. Artemis stops clutching her chest and looks up at my sad state.

"Why don't you come down and say it to our faces!" She yells back, smirking. I look down the edge at the sand. I don't have the strength to shift my way out of this.

'Stuck between water and a high place.' I sit on the rock and bury my head into my knees. I'm starting to panic. A tear escapes my eye and drips onto my teal and blue tankini top and shorts. I hear someone moving in the water.

"Callie," that someone asks. I don't look up. "Callie, I'm right here," they continue. My tears start to multiple. Falling and drowning are two of my worst fears. "You'll be fine." I force my head up. I see Kaldur treading water in the diving area. "I'll catch you," he says calmly.

"I can't swim well. I'm afraid-"

"Afraid of what, _Ice_ girl? Water?" Artemis taunts. I turn to look at her.

"Drowning," I state simply.

"You won't drowned. I'm an Atlantean remember?" Kaldur taps his gills to prove his point, "You'll be fine," he coaxes. I scoot over to the water side of the edge and look down. A small whimper escapes my throat.

"She won't do it," Wally says, realizing their mistake, "you never said she wouldn't do it! You said-" Wally states to Artemis.

"I said what? That she was a guppy? I'm thinking more along the lines of a chicken," Artemis corrects loud enough for me to hear. That last word echoes in my head.

I stand up and take a few steps back. I'm shaking. Before I know what I'm doing, I run forward and leap off the rock, curling into a cannonball form. I feel the impact of the water as I make my first splash in the Mount Justice Cove. Kaldur keeps me up by under my arms. I only know by touch; my eyes are sealed shut.

"You did it, Callie. You're safe." I open my eyes and look around.

'I just jumped off the Diving Ledge!' I can't help but feel a burst of pride in my chest.

"Try to swim back. I'll be nearby in case you need me," he assures, interrupting my thoughts. I nod and start back. I kick my legs until I feel sand under my feet. Tim is waiting in ankle deep water with Megan. She is holding my towel, the sand shaken off of it. When Kaldur and I reach them, she wraps me in it. Giving me a proud smile, she goes off to the lunch basket. Kaldur follows her.

"I'll be fine, Robin," I say, careful to use his hero name. Nevertheless, Tim sticks by my side as I approach Artemis. My eyes threaten to spill again. I hold them back.

"How was the dip?" Artemis asks. I skip to the point.

"That was a sick joke," I inform her, speaking just above a whisper.

"Ohh, poor Icegirl. Can't take April Fools?" She replies with mock pity. I don't let it faze me.

"You knew what my fears were. I'm not a good swimmer on low energy and scared half to death of heights." Again, I feel my cheek is wet. I don't wipe the tear away. "But I don't need anyone, let alone you, to remind me," I finish. She just stares at me, unmoved and unflinching.

"Callie!" Megan yells over. I look her way. She's holding a ziplock bag up in the air. "I got your sandwich here! Better eat it before Wally does!" I smile.

"Okay, be right there!" I call back. Then I turn back to Artemis. "The water was a little warm. But that was probably just my temper." Then I walk over to Megan, leaving Artemis with a surprised look on her face.

I sit down and take my sandwich. My book appears in my vision. The hand holding it belongs to Conner. "We're sorry we did that," Wally apologizes.

"I didn't even know you couldn't swim until now," Conner confesses. "She didn't tell us why we were doing that prank."

"That wasn't even close to funny," Megan adds. She continues to pass out the meals. When everyone finishes eating, they all scatter to continue their normal activities. I'm standing near the entrance, thinking about going in. Tim walks over to me.

"Did you, _forgive_ Artemis?" He asks after a long pause.

"Yes," I say. I take a long breath and say what is on my mind, "But, Worst April Fools Day, _ever_."

"You sure you're okay?" Tim asks, a little worried.

"Yeah," I reply. Tim knows better. We share a common knowledge: Artemis knows my bull's eyes, and never misses a shot.

* * *

 **Happy-ish ending! Artemis doesn't like Callie very well. Why, may you ask? I don't know. I'll work it out at some point. Maybe.**

 **Yes, I am afraid of both heights and drowning.**

 **And yep, that book series is real and I have read the whole thing. And it is amazing!**


End file.
